1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to switches and, more particularly, to switches for sourcing electrical energy.
2. Related Art
Electrical switches for switching a source of electrical energy are known. For example, automatic transfer switches function to switch a main source of power that is reduced or cut off to another source of power. One particular automatic transfer switch is a bypass isolation automatic transfer switch that has an additional feature for preventing non-main source energy from leaking back into the main source.
Starting in the mid 1980s and onward, bypass isolation automatic transfer switches have been widely used in the power industry. As the need for critical power installations continues to grow and as power sensitive equipment continues to be developed and installed in locations throughout the U.S. and the world, it continues to become more apparent how important power dependency has become. Current bypass isolation automatic transfer switches have a “top-down” structure that includes an isolation panel affixed to a frame and disposed above an automatic transfer switch. Connection between the isolation panel and the automatic transfer switch is accomplished through movement of the two in a vertical direction.
Though highly effective for the given cost, bypass isolation automatic transfer switches have a disadvantage in that the “top-down” structure leads to an enhanced equipment footprint that, in turn, keeps it from being a more popular choice in the market. With the upgrade of power to existing installations, these large bypass units are sometimes too big to fit through existing doorways thus forcing contractors to perform demolition and repair activities on doorways and entry halls.
Accordingly, to date, no suitable switch is available which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of the prior art.